


Love is in the air

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Humor, Love, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione está que rompe. Está enamorada hasta las trancas de Ron, pero éste ni se entera, así que sacará algunas armas de seducción para poder conquistarlo... ¿lo conseguirá?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is in the air

I

Te despiertas de golpe con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parece que a tus compañeras de habitación les apetecía madrugar, ya que apenas hace media hora que amaneció y sus camas están vacías. Piensas que es lo mejor, porque tienes ganas hacer un poco el burro sola en tu cuarto hasta la hora del desayuno, que aún quedan unos minutos.

Lo primero que haces es mirarte en el espejo que tienes al lado de la cama de Lavender. Te fijas en tu maraña de pelo e intentas dominarlo como sea, aunque sin mucho éxito. Coges un coletero y consigues que no salga disparado —por tercera vez en diez minutos—. El champú especial que Madame Pomfrey te dio se agotó hace ya unas semanas y piensas que deberías volver a pedírselo, pero por el momento te las puedes apañar con lo que tienes.

Miras el tocador de Lavender y ves una de las cremas que suele usar y sientes la tentación de probar. Abres la primera que se te antoja y, sin saber el motivo, lo hueles. ¡Aaagghh! Piensas que Crookshanks echa excrementos con mejor aroma que esa cosa. ¿En serio se echa este potingue en la cara? Coges un pegote y te lo restriegas por la frente. Según la etiqueta del tarro, se vuelve de un color u otro si tienes algo que corregir. Se vuelve morado y lees que ese color es para los granitos. Te encoges de hombros y piensas que es lo normal para una chica en plena pubertad como tú. Los granitos de la frente se van al momento y una sonrisa enorme se dibuja en tu rostro. Te pones a rememorar y recuerdas que, en una ocasión, viste a Lavender con un potingue color añil por toda la cara y te preguntas si puede ser de ese tarro. Miras si esa crema se puede volver de ese tono y te da un ataque de risa al comprobar que es "para casos extremos". No quieres saber qué es lo que tendrá que arreglarse para que tenga que usar estas cosas. Y lo que es peor, no quieres ni imaginarte cómo sería tu compañera de cuarto de no usarlo. Un escalofrío te recorre el cuerpo al imaginarte a Brown con la cara llena de granitos, ronchas y pústulas y sacudes la cabeza para quitártelo de la mente.

Respiras hondo y sonríes. Te ves hermosa ese día y dudas que tenga algo que ver ese pote que te has echado. Y, de repente, piensas en él. En ese idiota pecoso que tanto de quicio te saca, pero que sin saber por qué no podrías estar más de un día sin su presencia.

Te pones de lado frente al espejo y te das cuenta de que la madre naturaleza ha sido un poco tacaña contigo. Te preguntas ahora si tu compañera de cuarto tendrá algo para darle volumen a tus... llamémoslas "mini Hermione's". Claro que a ella no le hace falta porque todo lo que a ti te falta, le sobra a ella. En todo. Te acercas a tu baúl y sacas un par de calcetines enrollados y te los pones bajo el sujetador. Te desabrochas el botón de arriba de tu blusa, bajando levemente el suéter sin mangas que llevas, para que se vea bien el escote. Te sueltas el pelo y te anudas un pañuelo que le has cogido prestado a Lavender. Te muerdes los carrillos y pones morritos mientras te miras al espejo.

—Hola—dices con voz repipi—, soy Lavender Brown y mi cerebro se ha ido a pasear con un trol.

Comienzas a enrollarte un dedo en un mechón, poniendo tu cara más boba, pero te arrepientes cuando compruebas que se te queda enganchado y tienes que tirar para poder soltarte. Al hacerlo, uno de los calcetines se te está escurriendo y procuras ponértelo como puedes con el codo, pero aún sigues enganchada a tu pelo y éste se niega a colaborar contigo, haciendo que acabes cayendo al suelo, aún atrapada entre la maraña de pelo y tu dedo y con un par de calcetines enrollados a la altura del estómago. Comenzaste a patalear para deshacerte de la trampa de tu melena y te empiezas a encontrar realmente ridícula. Te empiezas a reír sola, imaginando lo que podría pensar cualquiera si te viera en esa guisa. Dejas de reírte cuando te percatas de la presencia de unos pies en la entrada. Subes lentamente la mirada hasta dar con su rostro. El semblante de Parvati es de total reproche, aunque no sabes muy bien si es por el pañuelo de su amiga, por estar tirada en el suelo —pataleando— o porque has liado una buena en la habitación —miras alrededor y te fijas en que has tirado varias cosas, entre ellas, algunas cosas de tu compañera de cuarto más cursi— y sólo deseas que te trague la tierra. Lo único bueno de todo aquello es que, supones que del mismo pasmo, has conseguido soltarte el dedo. Tirada en el suelo, con un mechón de pelo en la mano y dos pares de calcetines esparcidos en el suelo, te levantas de golpe, sonriendo a tu compañera que te arrebata de un manotazo el pañuelo fucsia que te pusiste y se marcha sin pedir más explicación. Te encoges de hombros y te cepillas —esa fiera indomable llamado pelo—, sujetándolo con un fino lazo negro y sales como si nada hubiera pasado.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

II

Tras la larguísima e interesante clase de Aritmancia, observas en tu horario cuál es la siguiente clase; te toca Pociones. Bajas las escaleras enflechada hasta las mazmorras y, en uno de los pasillos, ves de lejos una cabellera pelirroja que identificas como la de Ron. Aunque está de espaldas, lo reconocerías hasta bocabajo. Tu sonrisa se amplia mientras te diriges hacia él y suspiras tontamente. Estás casi frente a él y tu corazón comienza a palpitar y... ¿pero qué coj...? El muy idiota está hablando con dos chicas que reconoces como de quinto curso. Sus risas estúpidas y repipis te dicen que andan tonteando con él. Saludas a Harry, que está al lado de Ron y te sonríe levemente a modo de respuesta. Te diriges al pelirrojo tan secamente que notas cómo las puntas de tu pelo se van abriendo cual florecilla en primavera.

—Espero que esta vez no lleguéis tarde, como de costumbre—dices con tosquedad.

Te giras tan bruscamente que tu matojo de pelo choca contra el hombro de Ron. Te saca como dos cabezas y tu intención era darle en toda la cara, así que lo único que se te ocurre es darle un pisotón "sin querer". Él te mira con cara de no entender nada. Te giras para dedicarle una de tus miradas más asesinas y te percatas de que Harry está escupiendo un matojo de pelos tuyos; tal vez Ron no los pillara, pero el pobre de Harry se los comió a palo seco. Le miras a modo de disculpa.

Caminas con paso firme y bastante ligero hasta la clase de Pociones. No paras de darle vueltas al asunto y mucho menos de recordar la cara de bobalicón de Ron hablando con esas chicas. ¿Es que acaso nunca se va a dar cuenta ese idiota de que su chica perfecta eres tú? Respiras hondo para tranquilizarte. Piensas en que no vale la pena malgastar tus energías en cabrearte con el cabeza hueca de Ronald Weasley.

Entras en la mazmorra y compruebas que no hay nadie, pero no te sorprende, ya que no es la primera vez que llegas la primera a una clase, a excepción del profesor Slughorn, que está trasteando algo en uno de los armarios y piensas que, tal vez, ni se dio cuenta de que te encontrabas allí. Te diriges a tu sitio como si nada y, de repente, un extraño hedor comienza a embriagarte las fosas nasales. ¿Pero qué es ese olor tan... nauseabundo? Arrugas la nariz y miras a tu alrededor, intentando encontrar el foco del aroma. Comienzas a toser y te entra una arcada. Miras a tu profesor, que acaba de sentir tu presencia, y te mira con la cabeza gacha.

—Lo... lo siento—titubeó, mirando hacia el suelo—, pensé que no habría nadie.

Asientes para restarle importancia, pero tu cara de repugnancia no la puedes quitar por el momento. Te das la media vuelta para que el flatulento de tu profesor no vea que te está entrando otra arcada. El olor aún persiste y no te queda otra que ponerte el suéter encima de la nariz.

Tus compañeros van entrando poco a poco y te preguntas si tardará mucho en llegar el pelirrojo. Aunque, por otro lado, como si no llega, porque estás bastante enfurecida con él. Sientes que te arde por dentro el hecho de que coquetee tan descaradamente con otras chicas y más cuando, lamentablemente para ti, son mucho más hermosas que tú. Claro que, pensándolo bien, una de las chicas padece de halitosis y la otra siempre tiene cosas pegadas entre los dientes. Te ríes por lo bajo y maquinas algo malvado que hacerles en el caso de que se vuelvan a acercar a tu pelirrojo. Tal vez dejarlas calvas o que le crezcan las orejas.

Y entonces le ves. Finges a más no poder que no le haces ni caso pero en el fondo de tu ser te mueres de ganas de decirle un montón de cosas. Entre ellas, que le quieres hacer padre cada vez lo ves con esa camisa de cuadros roja y azul que tan bien le sienta. Es que se la arrancabas de cuajo, a bocados, a lo salvaje, y le hacías cosas que tu mente te acaba censurando de lo prohibidas que te resultan.

Por suerte para ti, ahora lleva el uniforme del colegio. Pero tampoco es que le quede tan mal como el otro atuendo. Te da igual lo que lleve, ya que lo prefieres sin nada puesto. Te pasas la hora intentando prestar atención a lo que dice el profesor, pero tu mente, mezclada con la cantidad de hormonas adolescentes que tienes, no paras de pensar en la de cosas impuras que le harías a tu compañero de al lado. Sientes un tremendo calor recorriéndote el cuerpo y no sabes cómo controlarlo, así que tomas la decisión de concentrarte más aún en la tarea de escuchar la lección que está dando Slughorn.

De pronto, el profesor dice algo que te pone nerviosa:

—Muy bien, haced la poción de la página 29 por parejas. Tendréis doble puntuación quien consiga hacerla lo antes posible.

Ron te mira, algo tímido y sin saber cómo pedirte que seas su pareja para el trabajo de Slughorn.

—Hermione...—dice rascándose la nuca. Parece como si una plaga de pulgas invisibles invadieran la cabellera del pelirrojo, porque lo hace tan efusivamente que te pone nerviosa.

—¿Sí?—el corazón te da un vuelco y, aunque sabes cómo disimularlo, deseas con todas tus fuerzas despojarte con todos los calderos que hay en la mesa y hacerle un hombre.

—Bueno, tú eres lista; tal vez podríamos hacer este trabajo juntos...

Bravo, campeón, así se hace. ¿Se puede tener menos tacto que el de Ronald Weasley? Piensas en alguien peor y niegas para tus adentros. Pero, aún así, sigues amándolo con todas tus ganas, por no decir cosas más fuertes.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?—consigues decir, finalmente.

Recoges todos los ingredientes necesarios mientras que él se pone a hablarte no sé qué del entrenamiento de quidditch. A decir verdad, ese deporte te parece un verdadero coñazo. Nunca lo has soportado, pero se te ha dado siempre genial eso de fingir que te encantaba y que incluso eras hincha de un equipo del suroeste del país, del que no tienes ni zorra de quienes son. Pero te encanta la voz de Ron y de cómo le brillan los ojos mientras habla. Ni siquiera te estás enterando de qué carajos va la conversación, pero te da igual; sigues babeando por sus huesitos como cualquier adolescente de tu edad.

—Así que es por eso por lo que Charlie me enseñó a hacer nieve—le oyes decir cuando tu cerebro conecta con tus oídos y retoma la conversación.

—¿Ah, sí?—¿nieve? ¿Pero hace un momento no te estaba hablando de quidditch? Vamos, ya te podría estar hablando de los calzones del profesor Snape que tú ni te enteras de cómo ha acabado así la conversación.

—Sí—asiente sonriente—, ¿quieres verlo?

Asientes con cara de boba, importándote lo más mínimo lo que fuese a hacer. Te tiene tan enchochada que te da lo mismo lo que haga; como si quiere bailar "La Macarena" encima de la mesa del profesor.

Ron coge su varita y frunce un poco el ceño, concentrándose un poco por recordar bien el hechizo. No quiere meter la pata. Hace girar tres veces la varita con la muñeca y susurra levemente:

—¡Aquis nivium!

Y de la punta de su varita comenzó a brotar cientos de miles de copos de nieve que sobrevolaban por las cabezas del pelirrojo y la tuya. Os reís como tontos. Te sonríe tiernamente mientras te mira con dulzura. Su sonrisa te parece música celestial para tus oídos.

Y no lo puedes resistir más. Te abalanzas inesperadamente como una histérica hacia su cuello y comienzas a besarle frenéticamente. Le chupeteas tan intensamente su boca que pareces en estos momentos una vaca pastando algo sabroso. Deseas arrancarle la ropa de cuajo y, cuando te dispones a ello...

—¿Hermione?—dice una voz que te resulta familiar. Tu cara de idiota que tienes ahora no te la puedes quitar durante unos instantes. Era todo un sueño— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien en casa?

—¿Qu... qué?—Ron está pasando su mano frente a tus ojos, intentando regresarte a la realidad.

—¿Estás bien, Hermione?—pregunta el chico, preocupado.

—Eh... sí, sí—tu rostro comienza a tornarse del mismo color que su pelo. Y en tu cabeza sólo escuchas una y otra vez «¡TIERRA, TRÁGAME Y NO ME ESCUPAS!»

—Por cierto—dice mientras se señala el labio superior con el dedo índice—, ehm... Tienes un poco de... un poco de nieve en el labio, justo aquí...

—¡Oh, vaya!—le contestas poniéndote bizca para comprobar que realmente lleva razón. Y te lames tu labio para quitártela.

Te sientes sexy de ese modo y te relames más sensualmente, desabrochándote los dos primeros botones de la camisa de tu uniforme y mirando al pelirrojo como una gata en celo. Seguro que ahora no se podrá resistir a tus encantos. Tus dotes de seducción te pueden resultar eficaces y sabes que así podrá caer en tus redes más fácilmente. Te muerdes el labio mientras meneas tus caderas seductoramente.

—Hermione—la cara del chico te resulta de todo menos complacido. Más bien es de preocupado por tu extraño comportamiento de hoy—, ¿estás segura de que te encuentras bien?

Te sientes ridícula y no sabes dónde meterte. Tanto es así que no se te ocurre más que acercarte al caldero que está en el fogón, terminándose de hacer la poción y agitas enérgicamente la varita dentro de él, removiendo todo el ungüento y sonríes de manera exagerada, procurando fingir lo máximo que puedes.

—¡Oh, sí!—contestas torpemente— Me encuentro divinamente...

De pronto, escucháis discutir a Neville y Seamus detrás vuestra sobre qué ingrediente era el siguiente y ves cómo Neville coge un tarro lleno de dientes de león.

—¡Ni se te ocurra echarle eso!—le grita Hannah Abbott detrás de él con los ojos como platos.

Pero las torpes manos de Neville soltaron el tarro de golpe y cayó dentro de su caldero, debido a la impresión del comentario de su compañera, lo que hizo que la poción comenzara a brotar una cosa viscosa de color verde sin parar y cada vez más. Te ves demasiado abochornada por tu fracaso en el arte de la seducción, piensas en que ése sería una buena excusa para escapar de tu sufrimiento. Total, la clase está más que acabada y más con el desastre que tu compañero había causado. Así que aprovechas la ocasión; miras hacia ambos lados, primero a Ron y luego al profesor pedorro y, cuando ves que tienes un poco de vía libre, pones en marcha una técnica que te enseñó tu tío Devon el verano pasado en casos de emergencia, como éste: huir haciendo la croqueta de jamón.

Y huyes, vaya que si huyes. Como si la vida te fuese en ello. Como si otro fétido aroma de tu profesor te persiguiera en esos momentos. Como si de una cucaracha gigante se tratara. Pero sigues corriendo sin cesar, como una despavorida.

Y no paras de pensar en que ese cenutrio de Ronald Weasley aún no se ha dado cuenta de que tú eres la mujer de su vida. Porque estás convencida a más no poder de que lo eres, lo que ocurre es que él aún no lo sabe. Pero no piensas rendirte, porque crees en tus posibilidades.

Porque, sobre todo, sabes que el amor está en el aire.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esto es lo que me ha salido. Sinceramente llevaba bastantes días rondándome la idea por la cabeza, pero no ha sido hasta ahora, con mi nueva musa contratada (cómo adoro a Ruperta, en serio :3), cuando me ha salido este pequeño feto.
> 
> Desde un principio lo vi como una comedia/parodia, aunque ha sido una mezcla de ambas cosas, ya que algunas partes son muy trilladas, más que otras.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Un saludo.
> 
> ~Miss Lefroy~


End file.
